


Holidays (Podfic)

by h78podfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h78podfic/pseuds/h78podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-"The Gift". Buffy in Narnia, Buffy in Heaven — it's sort of the same, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395) by [musicforswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming). 



> This was recorded for reena_jenkins! I noticed her saying on Twitter that she loves Buffy crossovers, so I went looking for a fluffy one, and found this. :)

Title: Holidays  
Author: musicforswimming  
Reader: helens78  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Chronicles of Narnia  
Characters: Buffy, Aslan, Tumnus  
Rating: general audiences  
Word count: 293

Summary: Post-"The Gift". Buffy in Narnia, Buffy in Heaven — it's sort of the same, isn't it?

Reader's Notes: This was recorded for reena_jenkins! I noticed her saying on Twitter that she loves Buffy crossovers, so I went looking for a fluffy one, and found this. :)

[Holidays: Text on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/21395)

Download link: [Download MP3 version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/musicforswimming_holidays.mp3) (2:43, 2.63MB), or [Download M4B (audiobook) version here](http://helensfic.net/podfic/wp-content/uploads/musicforswimming_holidays.m4b) (2:43, 2.64MB)


End file.
